


"I'm a popsicle ..."

by saraBaratheon29



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cute, Drunken Confessions, F/F, Idiots in Love, drunk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:54:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26827693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saraBaratheon29/pseuds/saraBaratheon29
Summary: Gendry gets drunk and goes to Arya's house and keeps yelling, "I'm a popsiter!"
Relationships: Arya Stark/Gendry Waters
Comments: 11
Kudos: 47





	"I'm a popsicle ..."

Everything was quiet and silent, Arya was alone at home. Her housemates Meera and Shireen had gone out and left Arya with the whole house for her. Which was nice, she has a lot of college jobs to finish. So having the house empty and silent, with nothing and no one to bother her is all Arya wants.

But you don't always get what you want.

She was finishing a job for her design class, where she needed to design an office in a rustic, minimalist and modern style. Arya loves it, for her the best part of studying engineering with a specialization in design is to do the projects of several different environments, make that dull and empty space a cozy, beautiful and functional place. She really loves it, since she was little she has always been fascinated by architecture, engineering and design. Whenever she and her family went somewhere new, Arya was always fascinated by the construction and details; just as she imagined in her head designing and decorating beautiful and wonderful places like those. Growing up in a castle may have helped her with that fascination, Winterfell it is magnificent and there is no place in the world that she loves more than her home.

Finishing his project Arya is startled when she hears someone shouting outside. She gets up and goes to the window to see what's going on and who the idiot is yelling at. Looking out the window, she sees Gendry Baratheon , her best friend and oldest passion; standing in the garden of his house shouting "Am I a Popsicle?" What the hell gave him? The stupid idiot must be drunk, he has no other explanation. Sighing in exasperation she goes down the stairs and goes to find him.

So much for a peaceful night.

“I am a popsicle! I'm a PICOLÉ! ”

“ Gendry , Gendry ! GENDRY! ” Arya screams until he hears her and turns to her. When he sees her he opens a huge smile, soft, sweet and so radiant that her heart sinks. Is that smile all because of me? she thinks. No, certainly not. Make no mistake Arya , he doesn't like you like that. He's just drunk and being more stupid than he usually is. Arya leaves her thoughts and looks back at Gendry , who is still looking at her with that beautiful smile and a soft look and she has to look away before she melts in a puddle right here and now.

“ Gendry ” she says in exasperation “What are you doing here? And why are you screaming? ” she asks.

" Arry ... I came here ... to say that I am ... a popsicle!" he says excitedly stumbling over words. She has to control herself not to laugh, he gets so cute drunk. It is so ridiculous that she takes out her cell phone to record.

" Gendry , you are not a popsicle." she says softly laughing. He stops and looks at her and he has that sore face when he's thinking a lot.

“I am, yes! I'm an Arry popsicle . ” he is totally serious and looks at her. Arya can't take it and starts laughing. “Why are you laughing? What is so funny?" he asks, and the confused face he makes is so funny that she laughs even more.

" Gen , Gen you ... it's okay you're a popsicle." she agrees, and he smiles at her again. Only now is your smile a little more mischievous?

"Yes I am!" He exclaims excitedly and she laughs, she can't stop anymore. "Do you want to suck me Arry ?" she stops laughing at his question and looks at him with wide eyes.

" W- what?" she stutters. She doesn't know what he meant by that, or what to say.

"I asked if you want to suck me?" he repeats and looks at her with darker eyes than before. "Because I want you. I want all of you, I want for a long time. ” Gendry says, but she is having a mini heart attack and does not respond.

“You are so beautiful Arry , so perfect. Everything about you is perfect, and you are my best friend and I know that I should be content to just be your friend. And I am. But I am selfish Arya , I am a selfish bastard and I want much more than to be your best friend. I'm in love with you, and I've been in such a long time that I don't even remember what it's like to live without loving you. ” he says softly. “I tried to suppress and end these feelings, you are five years younger than me, you are my best friend and your brothers are my friends and; I know this is wrong and that I shouldn't look at you like that, feel what I feel for you. But I feel it and I can't hide it anymore. ” Gendry speaks as he caresses her face and Arya's eyes fill with tears.

Is he serious? Did she hear that or is she dreaming? Arya pinches herself and when she feels the pain she looks at Gendry still standing looking at her with apprehension and love, so much love in her eyes she knows for sure that she is not dreaming. But did he say that because he really felt that way for her or because he was drunk? She doesn't know, but when she looks him in the eye the only thing she sees is sincerity.

"I love you too," she replies and Gendry's face lights up before he leans down and kisses her.

Kissing Gendry is everything she imagined and more. It's sweet and wonderful, she opens her mouth and Gendry wastes no time plundering his mouth with his tongue. One of his hands is on her hair and the other on her waist, his hands are hot, big and rough and her whole body burns at his touch.

"Lets go in." she says when the kiss ends. “You are drunk and I doubt you can get home alone. Sleep here and tomorrow when you are sober we will talk about it. ” she points to both.

"It's all right." Gendry responds with a nod. “But I'm sure I won't change my mind tomorrow. I love you and, I want you more than anything Arya . ” she nods and the two enter.

Gendry sleeps the minute his head hits the pillow. Already Arya have more trouble falling asleep. She can't stop thinking about everything that happened and everything that Gendry said. When she finally falls asleep, she sends a prayer to the gods so that everything is still true in the morning.

Only tomorrow after the two of them talk, will Arya and Gendry see the thousands of messages they are receiving, all asking if they are dating. It is only then that Arya sees that she recorded Gendry confessing his love for her and ended up accidentally posting the video on her insta. They don't answer anyone, turn off their cell phones and spend the rest of the morning in each other's arms.

**Author's Note:**

> My mother language is not English, so excuse me for any mistakes. I hope you liked it, comment. comments are love encourage me.


End file.
